Kept In Seclusion
by pun15h3r
Summary: bulma is trapped under frieza's rule. and vegeta is forced to take drastic measures and free bulma from her dreadful prison but what can come from this......please read and review a lil fluff in 1st chap


As he continued down along the hallways though with pride and a burden. The known legacy of strength and power that coursed through his veins, the only child with the gifted chance to become a super-sayjin and assume the rightful place that had been pre ordained since the day of his birth... Was for not. None of it had happened as he was nothing but a low class soldier in the Tsiru-jin army.

His feet continued the pace with an almost systematic movement, each pace meant to follow the other in a march of symmetry. Being who he was he could be nothing short of perfect. The sayjin prince, the greatest and strongest sayjin ever born. He was Vegeta the sayjin no-ouji. A prince from a planet which had been obliterated long ago. The proud race of sayjins now dwindling to a mere survivor. He alone was all that remained of the once mighty race.

The darkening onyx and eyes were on vigil with any threats, though being a soldier his reputation for being ruthless and not one to ever stand a snort or sneeze in his direction made him a target for many who wished to get their revenge against him. His pride was nothing to ever be mocked, cut down or made a fool of.

He stopped as he reached the Tsiru-Jin's throne room. Vegeta's stolid face never flinching the slightest bit as he was forced to bow to a lord that was the reason for any and all humiliation he had received. The bastard killed his people, obliterated his planet, and tore him down further by making him a underling for him. ' Arrogant and so foolish, I will be glad when I can finally bring you down Frieza...'

Vegeta walked in the room, his eyes immediately spotting several other beings including Frieza inside. The sick lizard sat comfortably in his chair sipping his red wine, whether he added blood or another potency to the mix to make it almost crimson Vegeta did not know. But the six he knew except for one. The ever present kiss asses the Ginyu Force stood nearby snickering at either at the other being or him. The body changing leader by Frieza's side, his true form Vegeta did not know. He had seen Ginyu in three different bodies since 'meeting' him. The meetings usually involving a new power test of the stolen body, himself being the sparring partner.

Ever down the line of morons was Recoome, who was stupidly loyal but with that stupidity came power and a force that could easily match the captain's if he wasn't such a moron all the time. Burtur stood next, the blue freak was super quick with his speed and with only two beings capable of catching him, Frieza and Ginyu. The flame red skinned punk of the bunch Jeyice, or the pretty boy which would go at any lengths to boast of his position on the Ginyu force in order to seduce women into his bed. And at the bottom row the frog face Guldo. One with pathetic fighting power and size. His only ability to freeze time was the only reason something so pathetic could be considered an elite.

But his eyes found a small woman reading something to lord Frieza. ' How pathetic...' He thought noting the blue hair, a small frail body. Glasses that were far too thick to be considered even right for this day and age. The nerd scientist was obviously keeping in good graces with Frieza or her death would be her only option. He stopped on the opposite side of the Ginyu force not wanting them to even be close to him.

He didn't bother with listening to the woman but his sayjin eyes found her image to be nothing more then a ruse. She had freckles which were nothing then applied prosthetics, along the hem of her shirt it looked like she had strapped her chest down. He could see the difference as they were not completely flat across. But as his eyes scanned over the rest they were either to blind or stupid to notice. He smirked as he probably realized alone that this woman was hiding her true self from them. Not wanting to become Frieza's concubine or even a whore to the Ginyu Force was a wise move by this woman though he wondered what she would truly look like.

Though the words of his lord got his attention. " -assuming this might work you will need someone to test this on..." Vegeta didn't like those words at all as the red eyes focused on him. His insides froze much like the cold blood flowing through the Tsiru-Jin's veins. " I believe that our sayjin prince can accomplish what you wish. I don't really care if he dies but if it can be avoided I would hate to loose him..." He said with a twisted smile that brought up bile from his throat. " You wouldn't mind being a test subject would you my little sayjin no-ouji?" He laughed mockingly as Vegeta bowed his head though inside he would rather tear the throat from his neck and watch ever drop of life slip from his face as he stood proudly over his fallen corpse.

" No master Frieza..." Vegeta said through gritted teeth and the massive bulging vein on his forehead was concealed as his flame hair fell over covering his rage. The Tsiru-jin laughed along with the rest of the Ginyu-Force. Though the woman didn't as her eyes looked to her side seeing the restrained sayjin prince.

She didn't want to test it on anyone, especially this man. She knew of the sayjin prince. He was the last of his kind, the only pure blooded sayjin remaining in existence. A trophy from an empire that once stood a small chance at fighting Frieza so it met its end. But as she saw his fists tighten, the fear of knowing what he might do made her worry. A man who could obliterate entire worlds with just his finger did not give her any comfort.

" Well now Bulma now that you have a test subject I expect your new creation to be up and running with a fully functional prototype soon?" Frieza said before lifting the wine to his mouth.

" It may take awhile but I say no more then two or three weeks." Bulma said firmly keeping her voice. Doubt was not something she could have inside her head right now. She was close. Very close to finally getting everything set up and done she wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again.

" Very well... you have your time but not much more then that. Now get to work I want this done as soon as possible." Frieza said letting Bulma walk away before looking at Vegeta who was still with his fists tight at his side. " Vegeta if she dies or is harmed by you, your life will be forfeit. So do your best to protect her like a good little monkey." He snickered as Vegeta turned on his heel and left ignoring the taunting laughter of the Ginyu Force.

' Damn you Frieza...' Vegeta growled as yet again another blow to his already damaged pride. He followed the small woman ever more furious as now he would have to watch over her. There maybe little reason to believe that anyone may try and kill her, but with the looming thought of a rumor going that should she die that his life would as well follow her. That would more then assure of some fool trying to kill her in order to get some revenge against him. Old vendetta's never stopped against him but he didn't care, they could keep trying and even now they would still always fail. " Woman... before we start this misbegotten work what are you testing?" Vegeta asked in a clam voice but his dark eyes bore into her back as she walked in front of him.

Bulma stopped and turned around and nearly took a step back as Vegeta's gaze frightened her that badly. It was so cold, dark, and emotionless that it froze her. " Its nothing serious enough to kill you if that's what you... want to know..." She said gulping as those eyes continued to just stare at her.

" Then what is it? Im not a coward you don't need to hide any details from me, even if I should get hurt I wouldn't care woman." Vegeta snorted as she turned back around unable to match his gaze any longer. " I am a sayjin and with every injury I will get stronger." The thoughts of becoming stronger ever present inside of his mind.

" I'll tell you when we get to the labs, I don't want anyone around here to know." Bulma said uncomfortably as she hugged her notes against her chest and walked away. But the series of footsteps by the sayjin prince behind her made her uncomfortable. They seemed to be almost calm and careful, but yet on edge. They were one after the other in his stride. While she walked briskly and closely.

They both came upon the lab doors and Bulma pressed her hand on the device which flashed with a light before letting off a chime. The door opened and Bulma entered being followed by Vegeta behind her. She let out a breath in relief as nothing had gone wrong. " Afraid of something woman? I don't think there is a reason for that." Vegeta said walking past her and taking a seat in a chair. His chin resting on his knuckles as he tried to act relaxing but scanned over everything in the labs.

Computers, files, paper scattered over every inch of desk, and many other things that he could assuage on but it didn't matter. His eyes went back to the woman who looked at him with through the false appearance. " Or are you scared of me?" He said with a smirk.

" I wouldn't be sane if I wasn't afraid of you, you can kill me effortlessly and do many... other... things if you wanted." She looked away from him as Vegeta already knew the answer. He had gone through the same thing, they were both on the different levels but knew the same pain.

" I wouldn't bed you woman. I can never do it with Frieza making sure that I don't ever have an heir. But just give me this test your doing and get it over with." Vegeta snorted as Bulma grabbed the notes still tightly pressed against her chest.

" Well there's nothing you really need to do. Im not finished with the prototype yet so your free to purge, and kill whatever you want." She said turning away from him and heading to the back door along the walls. She went inside leaving Vegeta who still stared as she left not all amused with her comment but he had heard worse.

Bulma headed to her plans that were ready to go. The designs for a interplanetary weapon that can obliterate inhabitants effortlessly was her goal. But she pushed those aside as she pulled up her real plans. She was tired of being like this, she was going to live or die with this. She wasn't going to be stuck around here any longer.

Her home planet had been purged four years ago on her seventeenth birthday. Everyone was killed except for her being that she was a genius and Frieza had a thirst for not only brains but beauty. They ripped her from her home and threw her to his feet to do as he pleased with. But even worse then being mauled by Frieza in every way possible was that she had nothing left, her family, her friends, and everything that she could of held dear was taken away along with anything that her body once held.

Her tears, her cries and her pleads meant nothing too him. It was all what he wanted until he was done then cast her out of his room and into his army without another thought. He already had her body, now he wanted her mind. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes began to water from the memory. It was all so awful as she lay all alone in a small room still bleeding between her thighs after being raped brutality. Her skin was covered in bruises her thighs and hips felt like they were broken, the pain was there and then she had to be told to be ready to start her work for Frieza tomorrow morning and if she didn't she could become a whore if not a scientist.

The deal on the rest of her life had been sealed since then. She took off the glasses and let them settle on the piles of notes and scraps of paper. As she wiped her face free of her tears she removed her applied makeup and prosthetics. The teenage freckles, the small lines on her face vanished. She hated her life being one woman forced to create things that should never exist in anyone's hands.

But the worst of it all, was that the work always got worse. No matter how deadly, no matter how strong, no matter how perfect it wasn't enough. Frieza always wanted more, and Bulma would have to make more if not she would be drugged into a common whore for his troops in either the barracks or his elites. She had seen it enough times, as some of the few women who were not already drugged became mindless. She saw the end result and she never wanted to be like, to be a woman with a line of men ready to just fuck her then dump her and then want more. She covered her

' Oh Kami why did you do this to me? Why does this have to be my life?' It bore down on her every day, of what could be and what was. She was the inventor of weapons that killed countless innocents. But in a moments notice could be turned into a drugged whore. Neither one was very appealing but she knew she could be able to find a way out of this and make up for all of the sins she had caused. To get back at Frieza would be her dream. But now she had work to do, and it wasn't for Frieza.

While outside Vegeta made himself comfortable in the lab which was blessed with an old sofa. He wasn't going anywhere so long as this testing was around with the woman. She was going to be watched by him whether they both liked it or not. He wasn't going to be executed because of some weakling woman dying. But first he needed a few things before he moved in here.

Vegeta left the lab and went to his room grabbing the few meager necessities he was provided. A blanket, pillow, spare armor and clothes, and his meager rations barely enough to keep him fit. He returned to the lab and went back to the sofa. Dropping the items at the side he stripped himself of his clothing and fell on it. The unusual softness was a welcome change from the hard cot he slept on back in his room. He let his head rest on the pillow as his hair fell over the top of the arm rest.

Bulma continued fixing up her own plans and designs, she only had two or three weeks which should be enough, but the thought of a problem or breakdown was on her mind. It was always in her thoughts of it failing then the consequences of her actions would be brought to her. But she pressed onwards making sure on her computer that she was completing each and every step as to what she had needed it to be.

It had taken a year or so since her capture to get what all she needed. After all she only needed to request certain parts and then she would have them. She rolled away from her computer and back over and double checking over everything. The work was tedious but it was all necessary, she couldn't simply just hope that this thing would work on the first time. " Alright the diagnostics are reading alright..." She went down her list. " Power supply... Controls... main console... and finishing touches are all I need.

She let out a breath as she looked to her watch reading about two in the morning. " I can finish the rest up this week." She sighed getting up from her chair. She stretched as she found herself stiff. She headed back to the little room she had in the back to fall asleep. It wasn't much being that it was a little 8 foot by 8 foot cell with only the basic commodities. How she could ever find this to be at all peaceful she didn't know. But it was away from everything, nothing to mess around or bother her. A small but barely livable retreat away from the rest of universe.

She didn't bother taking her clothes off or showering, she would clean herself up in the morning and she flopped down on the mattress. It wasn't much but it was enough to take her into the peaceful side of dreams.

Bulma awoke the next morning bright and early as her alarm went off. ' Morning already? Oh well I can take a nap later.' She thought before letting out a yawn and stretching herself on the mattress. But the sound of running water nearby got her attention. She got up hurriedly to see just what exactly was going on inside her bathroom. The cold feel of the metal tiles didn't bother her as she made her way to the door ' Who's in my bathroom?' She wondered as she reached the door but a last minute reminder of her appearance brought her back as she didn't have her glasses or any of her more of her other things to change her appearance quickly before going back. Her hand reached for the handle just as the running water stopped and she heard her shower curtain being pulled back.

Bulma was furious as someone was using her shower! How dare they do that! Didn't they have any decency!" Alright just who the fuck are you t-!" Her voice and mouth both disappeared in a moment as her eyes found a nude sayjin prince Vegeta stepping out of her shower. The rough and arrogant look along with the pissed off scowl more then likely caused by the lavender shower curtains and decorated bathroom with more feminine things.

" Though it takes you awhile to get up. Your bathing quarters are far too decorative." Vegeta snorted as he brought his other foot out from the shower as the water dripped from his hair which was stuck to his forehead and around his neck. His tail still soaked hung around his legs as his tight and trimmed body was unrestrained and bare to this woman's eyes but he didn't care.

Bulma was unable to still find her voice as she saw him naked. Her face was beat red as 'everything' was revealed including his impassive size. He might of been as short as she but he definitely made up for it in other aspects. Until she looked into his face which twitched into a smirk. " See something that interests you?" He chuckled as she had yet to respond.

Her fire and her anger returned ten fold with that comment. " You asshole! How dare you use my bathroom and why the fuck are you even here? Shouldn't you be out killing people and raping innocent women at your pleasure!" She screamed furiously the hue of her eyes darkening as she yelled at him.

" Don't forget woman that I will not be leaving your side until your finished with this project, my life depends on your own. So forget it, so long as you are working on it I will not be leaving you for any reason." Vegeta sneered as his face scowled at her, he was not at all happy with the situation either but he didn't have a choice and neither did she.

" So what right does it give you to use my bathroom?" Bulma asked in a calm but serious voice, the anger still burning into Vegeta but the sense of her frustrations leaving her.

" Because woman if I didn't then I would have to leave this area and my only chance to remain in this Kami forsaken universe. I will not let Frieza prance around in the land of the living so long as my destiny to kill him and finally get the just revenge on that monster that he so richly deserves. I will not be leaving your side until this is all done and settled, no matter what you may think, no matter what you may try I will be around you 24/7 until I see this through woman." Vegeta said in a cold serious voice leaving no other room for debate as he walked past her. " I will let you in on more details of this little problem later." With that Vegeta went out and back to his little spot at the sofa.

Bulma was now completely split. She didn't know whether to cry or scream in anger. Her plans for building her space ship would either be discovered or be put on hold for months. She couldn't work on her project and expect the sayjin prince to even buy the story that this was for Frieza. He had been there the entire time listening to their conversation about the new weapons Frieza wanted. " Oh what do I do?" She asked herself as her hands grabbed the back of her head and she let out a groan of frustration. This wasn't at all good.

Vegeta sat waiting on the sofa in a half state of meditation all of his outward senses closed off but his mind on alert for anything that might be a threat. It had been only two hours since he and the woman had confronted the other in the bathroom which was far to female then anything! The colors were detestable. ' Why did she even bother?' He thought breaking his concentration as the images of when he first went in the damn thing plagued his mind.

He knew he would regret his decision to be seen with the woman but he had no choice in his situation. His eyes opened and scanned to the door as he heard the movements of footsteps and the swish of the automated door brought the woman's none to pleased look. ' Kami she looks ugly with that shit on!' Vegeta thought cringing as she looked close to hideous. " Still waiting for me I see."

" I don't have a choice." Vegeta snorted as Bulma walked towards him.

" Do you really believe that someone is just going to kill me?" Bulma asked as Vegeta's eyes followed her movements while his face did not change. The old unnerving feelings that he gave her before returned. ' Those eyes...' She thought with a shiver as they were so dark empty as if all the life had been drained from them.

" Now its more then possible woman. The Ginyu will more then likely enjoy the blows to my pride being that I have to be near a creature as weak as you." Vegeta had already heard the news this morning from a few soldiers that met with an 'accident' that he had been the one to cause.

Bulma's eyes went wide as she heard the news. She could now die? Not because of what she was doing but because of what her little 'test subject' had done in his past. " So that's it? Im supposed to just let you follow me everywhere?" Vegeta gave a slow nod. " And if I refuse?" Vegeta only smirked. " I thought so... will you at least let me have my privacy?"

" If you think I am doing this to watch you change or bath woman your sadly mistaken. I have no desire to, this is only for my chance to be alive for the next two weeks. After that I could care less what happens to you. But until that time you are not to go anywhere without me. If you try I will drag you back and then I will have to come up with other 'means' of keeping you close to me." He laughed heartily as Bulma only shot him a glare.

" Well im going to eat some breakfast are you going to follow me?" Bulma asked irritably as Vegeta nodded.

" Try anything to embarrass or humiliate me woman you had better watch yourself after this test." His words didn't need to be known it was a sworn promise." I assure you that you will not like what I will have in store for you." Vegeta said glaring at her with deadly seriousness that kept her from lashing back with her own voice.

" I won't, just don't do the same to me." She said turning away from him his voice and eyes which made her tremble in fear. Millions of lives had been ended by his hands alone without mercy, she wouldn't even try something like that around him. There was no real telling how many times or how many ways he had taken life. " Well im going to the mess hall." She said heading to the door. Vegeta sat up onto his feet and followed her as she walked down the hallway with Vegeta's presence not more then a step behind her.

She looked to the floor as eyes from everyone watched them. ' I guess its true then...' She thought with disdain with the truth of Vegeta words of her being killed by someone only to have himself die as a result. The eyes never left them except snickers from other soldiers were met with a cry of pain as her sayjin subject dealt each one a blow to the chest. She couldn't even see the movements that he made before watching them fall one by one to the ground in the hallway. She looked over her shoulder and immediately went back to looking straight ahead, Vegeta's scowl was one of barely contained rage. As if he could explode like a bomb from the look on his face. He knew he heard every word as she knew sayjin's were remarkably talented in hearing, seeing, training, and many other things.

She walked through the door and instantly all words and voices stopped as heads turned to the doorway as she entered followed by the sayjin prince on her heels. She bit her bottom lip as this was all unsettling but it didn't seem that way to Vegeta who snorted grabbing her wrist and dragged her to a table. All snickers were met by his glare or a glow of his ki. She didn't have a choice as Vegeta put her in a seat not more then ten steps away from the food. His eyes not wasting time on the threats around him before grabbing almost every morsel of food that one being could possibly fit on a plate.

" Get your food woman." Vegeta said gruffly taking his seat next to her. She tentatively got up and walked over trying to ignore the eyes drilling into her back as she got her food. But once she returned to Vegeta's side the activity returned to normal. The usual words and bickering filling the air. Bulma watched as she slowly ate her food as Vegeta stuffed food down his throat quickly.

" You can slow down..." She said as crumbs and bits of food that didn't make it into his mouth fell everywhere. She sighed turning back to her own meal figuring that he hadn't even heard her. But his voice rang out loud and clear as she nearly jumped from his voice.

" Don't tell me woman..." He growled warningly as he stopped eating for a moment.

" Sorry I just thought you might choke on your food if you kept eating like that." Bulma apologized quickly trying to avoid pissing Vegeta off. Which in everyone's mind on the base would be the same except for a few which enjoyed nothing more then taunting the sayjin prince. But before Vegeta could retort his opinion a flame skinned member of the Ginyu force stopped in front of him.

" Well, well, well? What do we have here Vegeta? You and your new mate out for a morning breakfast?" Jeyice snickered to Vegeta which instantly brought a flash of utter vehemence into his eyes. " Well mate I don't think you picked a looker did you? Or is it that's all you could get?" Jeyice mocked goading Vegeta more as his teeth grit and the vein on his forehead began to pulse.

Bulma shrunk back into her seat as she watched Vegeta's anger grow and grow on his face. She was thinking of running for it but Vegeta said not to leave his side and since he was already made enough it was best not to be dealing with an irate sayjin prince.

Vegeta's reason was holding himself back from striking, he knew he didn't stand a chance against him but his pride was being crushed by Jeyice's taunts. " Silence you fool! You know nothing of what your speaking of! Go on and gloat your rumors about me mating with such a weak and pathetic creature, just wait till this is all said and done." He spat venomusly which only brought another member of the Ginyu force into the little verbal match.

" Oh hey its Vegeta and his brainy bitch!" Laughed Recoome in his neanderthal voice making Vegeta's face snap at him firing a glare that would kill any of the weak of heart and send any soldier fleeing. The moron walked over with that stuck up grin on his face like every other member of the Ginyu force. " So Vegeta your trying to impress us all with her? Or are you already bored?" That brought out laughter to no ends as Vegeta's fist punched on the and went through it to the floor shattering it all as his face contorted with fury.

" I think he's angry Recoome!" Jeyice said holding his hands up in mock fright as Vegeta growled angrily at them. " Don't upset the monkey anymore Recoome he may bite you!" The two laughed harder as Vegeta was seething with rage. Bulma could see the aura around his body begin to glow lightly as murder was beginning to be etched on his face.

The hair around his forehead began to rise into the air as he cracked his hand from simply from unclenching his fist. But before he snapped one thing hit his mind. The humiliation the last time he had attacked the Ginyu. Being beaten down and having his pride shattered again and again by each one as he was bleeding for their amusement. It wasn't something he wanted to relive once again. " Silence! Enough of this shit!" He snarled grabbing Bulma who was still still unsure of what was going to happen and carried her out over his shoulder. Vegeta left with the mocking laughter to his back as the doors closed. ' Damit!' He cursed inside his head as he almost ran back full speed to the labs to avoid anyone seeing him like this. It was pitiful.

He listened as the door shut before dropping Bulma onto the floor who was still barely registering where she was as Vegeta had moved to fast for her mind to follow. Vegeta growled punching the wall which alleviated his anger but also removing a fist full of cold steel. ' Damn Ginyu! Damn Frieza! Damn them all!' Vegeta cursed as he wanted to rip back there and pummel them into oblivion but he knew that was not possible he wasn't strong enough. " Damn you all!" Vegeta growled as Bulma finally regained herself.

" Hey what was that for? You didn't have to just drop me like that!" Bulma said angrily as Vegeta didn't say anything as he continued to just stare straight at the wall turn around. Bulma walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder which he still didn't react. But she heard his muttering.

" Damn it... Why must I be so weak father? Why is all my sayjin blood for not..." He said in low voice as his head dropped in defeat unbeknownst that the human scientist had just heard him. He looked back over his shoulder as he felt something holding onto it and he finally saw Bulma wide eyed from him. But it wasn't his words as he felt something slide down his stolid face. He looked and saw just as the tear fell to the ground.

" Are you okay?" Bulma asked as Vegeta looked to the ground. ' He's... crying?' Now that was surely the last thing she would ever expect from him.

Vegeta tore away from her violently. " Shut up! I don't want your pity just leave me the fuck alone!" Vegeta yelled angrily not only because he had shown a weakness but that the woman had seen that weakness and now she would probably tell the world about how she saw the 'mighty sayjin no ouji' crying like an child. He stormed out irate and heading to the training rooms to find something to vent his anger on.

Bulma worked in her lab for the first week completely devoid of Vegeta. She hadn't seen him since but she knew he was watching her but he was probably not even interested in letting her see him. He might not of been in the room or even close by but she could feel somehow that he knew where she was because whenever she left the lab she felt something move in the air like it was a six sense or something.

She sighed as she finished with the controls leaving only the main console until she was finished. Frieza had wanted a update on her work and she displayed only simple models that were only for show and simulations. She wasn't going to make that bastard anything else after what he had done to her, but her mind wandered to Vegeta as it had allot. Ever since she had seen that tear fall from his face it broke the image of the ruthless monster forever. She had even dug up his personal file to see just what had happened to him.

She let out a breath as her hair was blow out from her face and she got out from under her work. " Just why am I thinking about him?" She wondered aloud to herself. He wasn't at all what she had expected from his personal file. Even a psycho analogy didn't clearly give him the profile that was branded on him. He was very solitary and wanting to avoid unnecessary conflict. But at the same time enjoyed conflict in different aspects. " I've got to stop thinking about this or im going to loose focus." Bulma said as she tried going back over her work making sure that everything was running perfectly.

Vegeta made his way back to the lab about four hours later which was well into the night, he had been rigorously training everyday trying to drive those emotions that caused weakness from him with a vengeance. But as he guarded the woman while she didn't know it but she suspected as he caught her seemingly thinking or say something that he could figure that was relevant to him but why?

But it was something he had to drive away soon, these... feelings were not right for him. He had to be a perfect warrior! He had to be the strongest! Musing over some dimwitted woman was not the way of a sayjin prince! He snorted as he entered the room still rank with sweat. He felt the woman's ki and found her to still be awake... ' Damit just what does she do?' He growled but shook his head. ' What do I care?' He didn't he told himself as he tossed off his clothing and headed to her bathroom yet again to bare witness to lavender shower area. " Disgusting..." He muttered.

Bulma kept working until she heard her bathroom shower turn on. ' Well he isn't dead after all.' She thought as she finished up the inside wiring and then testing them twice. She listened as a few growls and grumbles came from the bathroom but other then that only the sound of running water came. Then it stopped and she could barely see the door open before Vegeta moved from her sight with his speed. She knew it wasn't anyone else after that. Who would want to kill someone after using their bathroom?

She kept working for another twenty minutes until her body began to wane for the comfort of her old mattress. With a weary groan she pulled herself from her work, but decided on eating something since she hadn't had dinner yet.

Making her way from her room and around the dimly lit area she found her fridge which had been raided by Vegeta, she knew that as she had it constantly refilled every day to state his hunger. But she just wished he could tell her how much food he really needed. She didn't like wondering if there would be enough food for herself every time she went to eat herself. There wasn't much left as she looked inside but it would do for now.

Pulling out the contents of half a salad, a small bottle of water and whatever condiments she could find she made herself a dinner. But as she ate her head drifted to the sofa which held a surprising sight, a sleeping sayjin prince. But she ignored it as she could only make out the hair dangling off the arm rest.

But unknowingly as she ate Vegeta's mind was being plagued by his nightmares of the past. The came and went freely every day leaving him with only more determination then before, but on the inside it reminded him of the hell he would face if he didn't become stronger. The images of Frieza during his youth were torture enough with what he went through during his first year. The watching the last two of his fellow sayjins Nappa and Raditz die trying to save him from Frieza only added more shame. Seeing their pale lifeless eyes only tore at his soul every night as their bodies rose from the dead and still then dammed him for being weak, the half of Nappa's face that remained as his entire left shoulder was gone with the blast stood up and spat at him while Raditz's decapitated head spoke laying on its side while his body lay strew out all over the room.

" Weakling! Vegeta your the prince of all sayjins and here you are!"

" Is this the sayjin legacy you wish to leave behind? Where is your might and your pride!"

Then only to add fuel to the fire the rest of his people came to throw their own insults at him, mocking him for being so weak. So pathetic... He found himself screaming for it all to go! To see it all just disappear! " Noooo!" His voice screamed as he snapped awake as he was being shaken roughly. His eyes snapped open revealing the woman's face above him, her hands were the one shaking him and raising him from his nightmare. But on instinct his hand pushed her away as he snapped up violently trembling as his sweat fell like buckets. His breathing in deep pants.

" Just what was that for?" Bulma asked slightly agitated that he had just shoved her across the room. " You were thrashing around so much I thought I should wake you up!"

' Great there's more for her to blab about me to the rest of the world!' Vegeta thought with disgust in himself for acting so childish. " Well are you happy now? Now that you know that I cannot handle my own nightmares anymore? Are you ready to tell the rest of universe of my 'mightiness'." He said his words filled with sarcasm and malice.

Bulma could see he was trying to make himself angry but only ended up hurting himself more with his words. But she was surprised he would think that? " You think I would? I don't have any reason to." Bulma got up as Vegeta only snorted crossing his arms over his chest. She could tell that he was furious but with himself then her. But when she thought about his words... Something's followed his profile and being an inquisitiveve one she decided to pry. " You really truly think I would?" She asked as Vegeta's cold glare was her answer.

She let out a sigh as she walked over to him which seemed to surprise him as he moved more into the sofa. " I wouldn't do that, I don't think you get it but I know how you feel in some ways." She sat on the part that he had now abandoned in his current state as he sat up.

Vegeta snorted and shifted his gaze and position away from her. She wasn't normal there was something very unnatural, by this time any dirt on anyone would have caused anyone to be begging or pleading not to tell knowing that any rumor was checked out whether it be for the simplest things... " You would, you just don't have the reason yet. But you speak of similar me and you are nothing alike."

" You think that but we're very much." She looked at him sincerely and his unflinching gaze... flinched. " Were both sole survivors of our planets since Frieza destroyed them. We've both had to 'deal'... with him in the same aspects." Vegeta's eyebrow raised surprised but his eyes remained stolid as he could. " Your a slave for him, as am I. Beyond a few difference in species were as close to each other as any other beings." She moved closer as Vegeta seemed to move back almost scared that she was so close.

" Vegeta I promise though you might think whatever but isn't what you've experienced. So don't worry I won't." She said with a smile and Vegeta nodded slowly accepting her words. She left him, getting up from the sofa and heading back but not before smiling one last time to him.

Vegeta awoke the next morning strangely normal. It wasn't a normal as how he usually felt but how content he was after listening to the woman the other night. Her words were so true but he be damned before he told her that. But he didn't need to tell her, she probably knew. He smirked to himself as he got up and dressed with the thought. This woman seemed to read him like a book though in the short time he had even seen her she already knew this much.

Whenever he was around or near her he could see her perk up or hum a little. Her mood seemed to shift with her ki when he was close. ' How bizarre, but the last night had been even more. How had she known? How could such a weak creature possibly live with a life like me?' That was truly unexpected. This was very very strange, but he felt actually good in knowing that.

Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta leave or felt his presence even remotely nearby as she left the lab. She never felt so nervous, even when she was scared with just leaving this made her terrified as Vegeta wasn't close by for the 'just in case'. She shuddered as eyes looked at her then away, she didn't know whether to run or keep her normal look.

She reached the ship launching area, her destination without an incident thankfully. She went in the control tower and was able to get the launch schedules for the next week in advance. She was going to need to set herself up here before her newest invention would be able to work. She left briskly from the control tower ignoring all the incoming shuttles marked with the Ginyu insignia. She headed through the exit and back the way she came.

She was almost near the labs when a form moved in front of her. " Well, well, science bitch where's your pet monkey?" Jeyice laughed as he was the form in front of her as Burtur and Recoome rounded the hallway.

" I don't know..." She said in a submissive voice as always. She wanted to look weak, one easy to be controlled and least to be worried about. " I haven't seen him in awhile..."

" Good then that means he isn't here to protect your sorry ass!" Jeyice sneered as Burtur grabbed her shoulders and lifted her into the air. " Vegeta's been a little pain in our side since he's been around you. Interfering with he training room and breaking every soldier that goes in there leaving us with no fun. So it probably means you already have the monkey under your command."

Bulma yelled and kicked the air trying to break free but Burtur held her easy. " I can't control Vegeta! He wouldn't listen to me anyway!" She yelled but Jeyice only snickered as Recoome and Burtur grinned.

" Well then we'll have to wait and see... and since we're here..." He said his eyes gleaming with sick desire. " Let's see why Frieza decided to fuck you that one time." Bulma couldn't stop as Recoome and Burtur dragged her into a vacant training room and tore her clothing off. " I knew it..." Burtur laughed seeing the tape around her full breasts.

" She doesn't have a bad body if you don't count her face." Recoome laughed as Bulma screamed in horror of having to relive another night like Frieza. She couldn't stop them as they lowered her to the ground ripping the duck tape and her bra off revealing her breasts.

But before the Ginyu could enjoy her body a blur from nowhere slammed into Burtur sending him into the wall. And two ki blasts sent Jeyice and Recoome to the ground as well. " Run woman! I will not let them touch you now go!" Vegeta yelled angrily as he charged Burtur who had recovered from the surprise attack.

Bulma only watched as the other two Ginyu members now brimming with anger attacked the sayjin prince with a vengeance. She pulled herself from the ground and ran back to her lab hoping to make it. She knew that Vegeta couldn't handle three members of the Ginyu force alone so she ran, she ran hard and fast. But she cried not knowing how that would leave Vegeta all alone.

" I won't let you hurt her!" Vegeta roared slamming his fist into Burtur's face making him stumble before being punched in the back by Recoome then being slammed on Jeyice's knee. He hit the floor but exploded from the ground firing a ki blast into Recoome who charged him. The oaf fell backwards as Burtur and Jeyice did a combo attack together smashing Vegeta into the wall.

Their fists connected many times but Vegeta released a wall of energy from his body knocking them away. Blood fell from his face as damage was being done to him. But he snorted ignoring that pain and like a cannonball fired at Jeyice making him sputter as his head slammed into his gut and then did a slam using his own white hair as the way to throw him into the ground.

" Take this Vegeta!" Recoome yelled firing a blast of his own purple ki at Vegeta from his mouth. He dodged it only to be hit by Burtur's own blast which sent him crashing into the ground. He forced himself back up quickly but the two didn't give another second before beating him back down. He was knocked into the wall as a kick to his side sent him sprawling to the ground. He was then kicked square in the face upwards as a boot sent him flying and busting his lip open.

" Damn little sayjin!" Jeyice growled angrily as he was missing a few parts of his hair and his nose had been broken open. " I'll teach you to do that to us!" His fist punched Vegeta down into the floor as Recoome and Burtur joined in breaking the sayjin prince down. They beat him down viciously until blood was flowing freely from multiple wounds.

" Well I feel better." Burtur said with a stretch as they looked at Vegeta's broken figure. They had thoroughly beaten him down. He wasn't going to be moving for awhile.

Jeyice nodded. " Yeah I think he should learn his place now, well lets get some dinner, that gave me an appetite." Recoome joined in with Jeyice's laughter as they left Vegeta face down in the ground.

Vegeta's eyes opened revealing a white room... himself floating in a painless sea or so he thought. His eyes couldn't focus but he groaned finding his voice. But instantly he found a face above his own. Worried and relieved as blue and creamy white mixed together along with deep blue eyes. " Vegeta?" He heard in a divine voice it spoke in a woman's voice. His eyes focused in and drew in a more vivid picture of where he was. ' Dead... no not yet...' He thought as Bulma's face came into his vision. But his eyes widened with shock as he saw her.

" Beautiful..." He said breathlessly as he saw her without the attempts of hiding her face. A flawless face, her long aquamarine hair down along her shoulders. " You cannot be the same woman..." He said in shock as she was a truly breathtaking creature.

Bulma smiled warmly. " I know, but I know you can understand why." She took a cold washcloth and wiped his face as his dark onyx eyes shined with a deep emotion never there before.

" Thank... you..." He said and Bulma shook her head.

" No I should be thanking you. You saved me from them. You took the brutal beating when you didn't need to." But Vegeta smirked.

" I owed it to them woman. You've saved me from dragging myself to the regeneration tanks and being humiliated further. Its more then I could of asked for to allow me to heal here... with you..." He said bringing one of his hands from the bed to her face. With a gentle rub of her cheek he actually smiled and it was Bulma's turn to be surprised with the change.

Bulma leaned into his hand enjoying the feel of his fingers across her skin. Slow and gently he brushed her hair back behind her ear. Her body began to tingle as his hands played with her hair. " Vegeta... Are you feeling okay?" She asked trying to break the feelings he was stirring inside of her.

" Never... better..." He purred in a low seductive tone. His voice sending shivers up her spine as he pulled her towards him. She couldn't stop herself but she didn't want to. There was something she couldn't get enough of, and though she might not like what was going on it made her feel so happy. It seemed like a new world opened for the both of them, the soft lips of the other touched bringing a feeling of content to them both. Bulma was amazed with how soft his lips were instead of being rough like she thought, Vegeta was the same but he should of expected that from such a beauty that was only open to him. His tongue pushed aside through his lips and parted her own sweeping through her lips and swallowing her surprise with his own as she fell on top of him. The passion shared was nothing as Vegeta devoured her lips hungrily and Bulma moaned enjoying as Vegeta caressed her with his lips and tongue in ways she had never thought to feel.

His tongue ran over her teeth coaxing her own to do the same until she did and found the taste of his mouth. They continued kissing as Vegeta's hands went to her clothes which were torn away leaving only shreds on the floor. Bulma was to involved to care what he did as his tongue continued to plunder her mouth streaking from side to side. She moaned as she found herself on her back. He pulled away leaving her breathless but burning with desire and need.

Vegeta set out with deliberate slowness, taking his time to make her feel every tingle and every movement that he made. He licked and nipped along her collar bone, his fingers gently trailing along her arms as his lips brushed every inch of her flesh. He smirked as his eyes looked at deep blue pools that followed his movements as he brought her hand to his palm kissing the inside before doing the same to her fingers and licking them each with slow deliberate strokes drawing out her moans as he slowly did the same to her other hand.

Bulma was lost as Vegeta's mouth did wonders that she could of never imagined, her body had been used once but not of her will. But now she could feel it burn with heat, that heat becoming a flame of desire for her sayjin prince. His lips after finishing off her fingers went to fully kiss her lips which she openly accepting but jumped as his hands grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. She felt his fingers roll around the edges drawing them into pointing peaks as his mouth made her forget and he worked his way downwards until his hands settled on her hips. His mouth pulled away again to her displeasure but as his head went lower she gasped as he nuzzled her and his mouth trailed to her breasts.

Each one ripe and aching as he tortuously licked at each one. Drawing out her moans as her hands wrapped themselves in his hair. She arched into his mouth making him chuckle, his voice sending the vibrations up and down her body. He taunted and teased her body with his sly skill as he nibbled and licked one then switching off until she felt herself ready to die with lust. " Hmm enjoying this woman..." Vegeta purred as his hand trailed down along her stomach delving between her slickening curls as she began to sweat with need.

" Yessss." She moaned as his fingers touched outside of her folds. Gently drawing one finger into her heated core. His thumb pressed down along the top finding her nub swelling outwards as she cried out in desperation as his fingers were only teasing her. She dug her nails into his scalp as he repeated the process with each one of his fingers until her hips bucked furiously trying to draw him where her body craved him.

" Now we all can't have what we want woman." He chuckled as he kneeled on his calves and lowered his head to her thighs.

" Your evil!" She cried out as Vegeta refused to quench her burning desire. His mouth with tantalizing and torturous slowness kissed the inside of her thigh. With long sweeps of his tongue he tasted her smooth creamy skin until reaching her flesh around her folds with a gentle suction noise drew it into his mouth licking and sucking it before grazing it with his teeth making Bulma cry out as her hands fisted into the mattress but Vegeta only nipped letting her skin go much to her dismay.

Her body tightened as his mouth moved over her desire, expecting him to fill that need but she was only tortured more as he repeated the same actions on her other leg, his eyes locking into her eyes as he did so enjoying them. Her head slammed onto the pillows as her body began to cry out with desire until his tongue touched the very outside of her nub with a slight graze. She bucked her hips up but Vegeta moved his head before she could bring him inside her and he dipped inside her belly button taunting her to her limit as she growled and tried to punch his face but his hand caught her wrist. " Vegeta..." She growled warningly and he chuckled.

" Alright woman I'll give you what you want but... I expect the favor to be returned." He gave her no chance to respond before driving his tongue into her heat. She screamed as he swept around devouring her dripping juices and finding each pleasure spot with his tongue to further her cries as she bucked her hips upwards. She cried closing her legs around his face as he continued his sweet movements. His hands went to tease her breasts again as Bulma cried out from his movements. But taking his hand left her other breast and stroked its way down to play with her breasts, while the other hand, and his mouth toyed with the center of her pleasure. Slowly, he pushed two fingers deep into her wet body, and caressed the slick walls inside of her. When they found what he was searching for, Bulma cried out and arched off the bed in unison.  
"There you are…" He murmured against her. The movements of his fingers became firmer and quicker as he stimulated the sensitive spot. He sucked harder on her swollen nub, his tongue flickering over it in slow sweeping strokes. She came violently, her juices dripping gushing outwards. Leaving Vegeta to eagerly drank down her sweet sticky nectar before raising his body above hers, and softly rubbing his erection along her swollen folds.

" See I am merciful." He chuckled as Bulma recovered from her orgasm to send him a dark glare. She reached up with her hands and pushed him onto his back leaving her to straddle his hips. His challenging eyes made Bulma grin as she would have to return the favor. He smirked as she let her own hand wrap around his swollen erection letting the tension flow seemingly flow out from him as she torturously moved her hand up and down. Her hand going from squeezing to gentle brushes as Vegeta seemingly tensed but was unshitfting with his dark gaze. " Is that all woman? I was expecting more." His words making her respond to him with an threatening glare.

" Alright then Vegeta." She said in a sweet but dark voice as she placed her hand over his eyes and closed them slowly. Vegeta complied as he felt her one hand work him and waited as he felt her weight shift wondering what she was planning. She dropped a cold drenched rag on his swollen erection making him jump in surprise.

" Damn woman!" He growled as he attempted to remove the rag but Bulma's hand stopped him.

" Im sorry Vegeta that was cold, let me make it up to you." Bulma said in a sweet tender voice with a mischievous gaze which made Vegeta snort as she leaned up and kissed his lips as a way of making it up to him. He followed her movements with one eye as she threw away the rag before pulling away with her lips and leaned down to his erection which was recovering from the cold torture.

He would of groaned had he not bit his lip but he already knew that the woman understood that but he would be damned by doing it. She took him in her mouth with slowness as she licked him before moving further as her hand grabbed his base and she began a torturous rhythm building a faster pace as Vegeta finally groaned his tail unwrapping from his waist and delving into her folds. The moist feeling of her body around his tail and her mouth around his erection was too much.

She continued until she sw his head snap back and howl in pleasure. The building pleasure that he had rarely found to his interest finally broke into the point of ecstasy as the combined movements brought him to release. His seed releasing into her mouth letting her to swallow it all as her own body clenched around his tail as she released.

Bulma couldn't register anything in those few moments except the feelings of bliss in her body before seeing Vegeta's face above hers and she found herself on her back. " Are you ready woman?" Vegeta asked as Bulma saw the tip of his erection close to her folds.

" Yes..." She moaned which was soon silenced as she felt his length fill her to the brink. She squeezed her walls tightly as she tried to adjust which made Vegeta grunt as he felt her slickened walls holding him almost painfully. With ease he waited for her to get used to him and she raised her hips up slightly signaling him she was ready and he began a powerful rhythm each forceful thrust reaching her womb as he drove into her relentlessly. She screamed in untold bliss as he continued at super speed but with enough care not to leave a bruise or mar her flesh.

Her breath strained as she tried to grasp her desk for something to grab onto as Vegeta's movements made her want to scream but the constant crashing waves of bliss were to much to make a noise.

Vegeta felt her legs wrap around him frantically and squeezing him even tighter as he neared his limit. Her wet walls convulsing around his member as he felt her convulse at the point but unable to cross over until his tail found the nub that brought her such pleasure. She screamed and arched her back. Her hands grasping a needle on the dresser as she felt him release into her body.

" Im sorry..." Vegeta heard as a stab of pain found its way to his arm. He couldn't react as his hand went to her throat but the numbing effects of what she had done. But his release shattered his pain bringing him into ecstasy. His eyes fell and he collapsed on top of her. Bulma kissed his forehead. " Its better if you don't see me again. Im sorry Vegeta but this is good-bye. But you'll live im only knocking you out." She said her eyes brimming with tears and sadness as Vegeta growled but fell unconscious. She closed her eyes as her tears fell as she pushed Vegeta off to the side and pulled him out of her. She kissed him last time before leaving the room.

Vegeta awoke with a numb feeling as he remembered what had happened. The woman had knocked him out. Why? Why would she knock him out? It didn't make sense unless she was planning something. With a grunt he forced his numb body upwards and off the bed. He had an idea of what she was going to do and it was fool hardy. ' Her project wasn't to make a weapon but to kill Frieza!' It wasn't possible with a weapon that he could dodge in an instant. He had to stop her!

Dare he say that he cared for her. After last night he didn't want to be without her. She made him something he never was before! With his pride and knowledge of if he failed again he would end up alone! " No I will not let her die!" He growled as he grabbed his training shorts and boots putting them on and finishing up with a shirt. Willpower alone forced him to leave that room as he was unable to feel himself as his nose followed her faint scent. ' NO!' He screamed as his body moved one foot after the other. His determination forcing him to go onwards.

He didn't care if anyone saw him weak he wanted to be his woman! He didn't want her to die in such a foolish attempt. He had never felt anything with anyone else, even Nappa or Raditz's company wasn't comparable to hers. She was like nothing else! He growled as his body moved following her scent to the ship port. ' Frieza is returning today... NO!' He began to go faster as he didn't want to be too late!

Her scent was closer as he saw Frieza's flagship already landed along with many soldiers running upwards to it as smoke billowed from the front. " The crazy moron! What the hell was he thinking trying to attack Frieza like that!" A soldier said bewildered with the thought as Vegeta saw a body being dragged from the ship.

" Nooo..." Vegeta said falling to his knee's defeated. He was too late! " Damit!" He cursed angrily punching the ground. He had failed again! Not only his race, his planet, his fellow sayjins, now he failed the woman! " Shit!" He cursed as he sniffed the air catching the woman's faint scent but it was tainted. He looked to his side and saw a long dark haired woman climbing into a ship, a scar over her left cheek and dark emerald eyes. But a small aquamarine lock fell from the side of her black hair. His eyes widened as hers did. 'That look...'

He got up to his feet and ran over to her as she tried to close the hatch on the ship. He dived inside before it did, his lips finding hers and searing them in a lust filled kiss. The woman inside didn't fight back as she kissed him back, but pulled herself away. " Vegeta! Your going to blow my escape from this hell hole!" She said in a low voice.

" I can't have you leave me woman... I don't want to loose something else." He said falling on his rear as he was exhausted.

" Vegeta I can't stand this place anymore! I don't want to make weapons of destruction and death. I have to escape!" Vegeta saw her desperation and knew that he would be doing the same from her situation.

But it hurt knowing that he would have to let something like this ago. His anger wanting to make her understand how this would hurt but before thinking he let the words go." Then I guess this means I don't matter? Just a little going away night bash?" He snorted pulling himself out of the ship. " Fine then woman you can go..." He growled trying to get to his feet but needed to recover.

" No you weren't that Vegeta!" She said biting her lip as she climbed back out and knelt down by his side. Tears brimmed in her eyes as Vegeta tried to get away from her and escape from the pain but couldn't. " I shouldn't of let that happen Vegeta, because I knew it would leave us like this. But I swear I would never leave your side if we could be together... but not like this. I don't want to be responsible for so many deaths."

Vegeta looked into her emerald contacts. " I can understand that but after this your going to be gone from my life... I won't find you again, and I won't be able to go on knowing that I let you go..."

" You can find me whenever you want Vegeta. Just look I know you can if you wanted to." Bulma said as Vegeta looked to the ground.

" Your goal is to escape Frieza, start a new life, that means you will find someone else... You will find comfort in someone else and then what will that leave me with?" Vegeta said holding back just how much pain it could be to know this was the truth. " I can assure you that I will never find you again if this is what will happen. It will destroy me to see you in the comfort of another."

Bulma's heart fell apart as she never expected even Vegeta to care so much about her. It was an unspoken declaration of love. Kami how she wanted to stay here with him but she couldn't. She knew she never could with Frieza looming over their relationship. " Im sorry Vegeta but I don't want to see you go through anymore pain because of me. But I love you Vegeta. You may be the only person that I ever will Vegeta, but if you wait for me I will wait for you." Her words made Vegeta's eyes look at her with deep yearning. " I promise I will if you promise me the same."

" I would wait any amount of time to be with you again woman... But give me one last request and tell me your name?" He asked as Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Its Bulma Briefs and can give me my own request and tell me how you feel about me?" Bulma asked with a grin as Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle.

" I would give the world to see you again, I will live or die for you. By Kami woman I-" He leaned to her ear to whisper words he would never speak even above a whisper. " Love you..." The two shared one last kiss before a teary eyed Bulma pulled away from her sayjin prince. She waved her hand as she climbed into the space pod, her project to escape. It was faster then any ship could follow, impossible by any being or computer could sense, it was her greatest second greatest creation... next to the child in her womb.

Vegeta watched painfully as the ship exploded in a flash but he only let the wind blow through his hair. ' Until I see you again woman...'

Damn! This is a long one I hope you enjoyed this one. R&R please I put alot of effort into this!


End file.
